


The Bonnie To Your Clyde

by fuckoffFirecrotch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Derek parents are alive, Drug Abuse, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jackson and Stiles Are Friends, M/M, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, angst with a possible happy ending, nice!Kate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckoffFirecrotch/pseuds/fuckoffFirecrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought that anyone would be able to appreciate him even with all his disorders, all his flaws.<br/>Sure his dad and friends loved him and would do anything for him but Stiles was not stupid, he knew that they wouldn't deal well with everything he was hiding from them, sometimes even from himself. Who could deal with a starving junkie?</p><p>He never understood why and how, but ex-con Derek Hale knew about it all and still stayed.</p><p>''You know it babe, you're the Thelma to my Louise.'' Derek murmured, his soft breath brushing hot on Stiles' ear.<br/>''Forever Der, you'll always be the Clyde to my Bonnie.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be gruesome at some points. Stiles has problems, as in eating disorders, borderline personality disorder, drug abuse and some suicidal thoughts. It's not gonna be full angst and dark chapters. Remember that Stiles is usually quirky and sarcastic but also a little sunny bubble so this fic will be seen through Stiles' doom and gloom moments but also through sparks of light.
> 
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta (anyone who's willing to be mine will forever be my bff ) but I promise to make an extra effort to give you the best of my abilities and to bring justice to the Sterek we cherish.
> 
> p.s. it's not a first person POV.

**Prologue**  
  
  
  


Being breathless.  
  
It could be the sensation you get when you received a punch in the guts or it could be the feeling you have while watching a beautiful scenery; it could be when you run too much or when it’s so hot that you have difficulties breathing.    
It could also be when someone give you the tightest hug you ever had and your rib cage feels like it could snap from the pressure on it. It could be when you laugh so much and so hard that you can’t find your breath between any laughing spasm.  

  
There’s also the overused cliché about love and eyes contact; When your eyes met his and you could’ve sworn that your heart stop beating and that you couldn’t breathe. It’s a situation so old and overused that it has lost all its magic by now.  
  Juliet met Romeo at her family’s party; she fell for him and him for her, they swore that nothing could come between them and that their love would surpass anything in this world. Their respective fathers were firmly against this union and with tears and blood their sad and tragic destiny began. Their love was so strong and yet so foolish that it gave them more sadness and pain than blissful love. They were known for being the ultimate lovers and yet I grew up wanting a different kind of love, the dangerous and wild one.   I wanted to be the Bonnie to my Clyde.   I wanted our love to be so strong and our bond to be unbreakable to the point that we would fight, love, live and die together.   
  
I didn’t want the spectacular and dramatic death; I only wished for it to be worth it, I wished that my Clyde would be worth it.   What I didn’t know while wishing for this kind of love would be the end of it, the end of our version of Bonnie and Clyde.  I grew up knowing the adventurous and wild side of the story but my father had tend to forget the other side of it, their death.   If at that time he would have told me how they lose each other under rain of bullets with their faces emotionless on the steering wheel or on the headrest, I would have wish for a happier story. If I had knew that by wishing that kind of story for myself I would end up with a spectacular and yet tragic story, I would have wish for something else.  I would have wish for Cinderella’s or Rapunzel’s story.  
  
  Just like Bonnie/Juliet, I did found my Clyde/Romeo…and my tragic story.   When was I breathless? The day that I became the Flatliner For a Heartkiller.


	2. So you think you can tell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise you, it won't be as angsty as this in the other chapters. I needed to show the darkness that Stiles felt inside before showing how he was in his day-by-day life. I needed to show Stiles for who he was when he was alone and hollow before I'd show him interacting with Jackson or Derek for example. Also I plan to make the next chapters longer, this one was a little like a pilot test?
> 
> btw, I know we all loathe Kate but in this, she's a genuine great friend to Stiles and I wanted to show a Kate who didn't grew up as a fearless hunter and instead a Kate who grew up without affection and love and good self-esteem.

**January 3** **rd** **2011**    
   
Stiles is lying, bored, on his bed.   
His eyes are fixed on his ceiling, a spider walking slowly toward his Nirvana poster while a soft rock song played on his phone.   
   
Alone. Another night alone while the few friends he's got are out at the burger place. Would he have like to go with them, to drink a creamy fat milkshake while binging on curly fries? Of fucking course. Yeah he would've like to have a good friday night with Jackson and their friends and maybe going out wouldn't have been has depressing has he felt alone in his room.    
   
Thinking about getting up, going out and eat makes the shivers start and he can feel his socks getting wet and cold. No, he can't even imagine sitting in his Jeep so there's no way he can go there and enjoy the night peacefully.   
   
Stiles turns away from the spider creeping on Kurt's shoulder on his poster and instead focus his eyes on his phone where a new text just popped up. 

 

_Hey St_ _iles, are you busy?_    
   
 _K._  

 

No, he's not busy. He hasn't been busy for months or even years if he's being honest. He knows what she meant by that though. Is he being a gloomy ass in the pitch dark? Is he too high to function? Is he so weak he can't do anything else but sleep?   
   
Yes, no and kinda.   
   
but he doesn't respond right away, he doesn't even feel like responding to her at all even though Kate is his closest (cyber) friend. She's a fierce, independent blond cutie. She's always there to help him, to listen to him and to support him no matter the situation or the mood. She knows about his problems and she never judges him. They're also really similar. While he has to deal with his borderline disorder, she has to deal with bipolar. She's bulimic and he's anorexic. He's bisexual and she's asexual. He absolutely adore Kate and he hopes it's mutual but he can't be sure. He can't even be sure that Jackson really likes him and doesn't just tolerate him to please their parents. Some days he's sure that they'll stay best friends until they're old farts and some days he thinks that Jackson will text him in the next minute to tell him to forget his number and to stay away. 

 

_Hey K, I'm not busy._ _Wassup_ _?_  

 

His music shuffles and change from the sweet blues voice of Bruce to a melody he knows way too well.    
   
 _So, so you think you can tell_    
 _Heaven from hell_    
 _Blue skies from pain_    
   
The tears are spilling out before he can register the burning sensation behind his eyes. This song. He's not much of a Pink Floyd fan if he's honest but this song punches him right in the sternum, so much he could almost hear his ribs crack.    
   
 _A smile from a veil?_    
 _Do you think you can tell?_    
   
The sobs are getting harder and harder to keep inside, to keep quiet and so he push his face in his pillow, clutching tightly his sheets while the hurt and despair breaks free. He knows he's the one to blame, he's the one who started it all and he could put an end to it. If he wanted to. If he had the energy to ask for help and make it stop but he doesn't so he won't. The crook of his elbows are dry, burning a little and colored black and blue. He's getting a major headache from all the crying, the lack of sleep and the starving. 

 

_I just needed to talk to you. I feel so angry and ashamed, I ate so damn much and my throat hurts too much from all the vomit and the chili pasta and the dry crusty pizza and the fucking damn bag of Doritos and I just can't deal Stiles. It's just too hard and too heavy._  

 

What is he suppose to say to that? 'Sorry Kate, My growling starving stomach sympathize with your stuffed to the brim stomach? Sorry that I feel almost proud of not caving in and eating that damn bag of nuts hidden in my closet? Sorry that I can't help you get better? Sorry that I feel way too bad about myself right now to think about your own problems?'   
   
He feels bad about that. They're so close and they usually can count on each other to feel a little better but not now, not tonight, maybe not ever again.   
   
Not wanting to answer anything bitter or mean, Stiles puts his phone on  **Do Not Disturb**  and tap on the  **Next**  button, skipping the song before the words could shred his sanity apart completely. The sweet voice of Billie Joe is what brings sleep to his mind.   
 


	3. I Need To Feel You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFVSNEODOe0 (Everything by Lifehouse, cover from Boyce Avenue)  
> This song can pretty much be Sterek anthem in this fic.

  
This is Derek in the story  
  
and for Stiles its mostly how he looked while being void!Stiles but much skinnier.  
  


 

 

**January 20th 2011**

 

  
Stiles was walking toward the station, his dad’s lunch in hands and an old hiphop beat blasting in his earphones. His dad was dealing with a new case and hadn’t been home much these days, too busy working on it with Deputy Parrish and Deputy Boyd.  
  
He felt light today. No school, no gloomy mood and enough stuffs to be high and wild. His eyes automatically went to his arms, hidden under a long sleeved shirt. Yesterday had been a mellow night at home, shooting up and daydreaming about an extraordinary life he could have if he just took his life more into hands and decide to go out and explore the world more.  
Stiles was too focus on his arms and too into his head to look up in time and not crash into another walker. The impact made him drop the lunch and fall on his ass, arms flailing everywhere. Of course he had to fall in a muddy puddle beside de sidewalk, of course he couldn’t have a nice ordinary morning, of course not.  
  
‘’Fuck. I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, are you okay?’’ The voice was gruffed, deep and masculine. Stiles looked up and met the most breathtaking eyes he’s ever seen in his 19 years of living. His eyes were a pale lime green color with a pinch of hazel around the iris. He also had strong dark eyebrows with the ends close to his nose slightly less thick. His jaw was strong with a glorious five o’clock shadow on it. The chest he collided into looked strong and hard covered with a light grey henley accompanied by dark jeans and black biker boots. Stiles did a quick survey of the man’s body before coming back up to stare in those green gems. The man wasn’t taking away his breath just for being handsome, there was a particular aura around him that made Stiles feel dizzy, feel drawn to him. Perhaps the man felt it too because no words have been exchange since the collision.  
  
Only the growing feeling of wet cold water in his butt crack made him cut the staring and squirm, visibly uncomfortable.  
  
‘’Here, the man offered Stiles his hand. I’m sorry for bumping into you.’’ Stiles slowly slid his hand into the offering one and nearly fell again from the electric feeling that passed between them. Instead of loosing his grip, the man hold him tighter and pulled to help him up.  
  
‘’Thank you…’’  
  
‘’Derek. My name’s Derek.’’  
  
‘’Thank you Derek.’’  
  
Stiles didn’t know what to say more than ‘thank you’. He wasn’t really good when face with very good looking people, his low self-esteem usually made him shy and withdrawn but he didn’t want to just walk away from this feeling, from this man that was making him literally speechless.  
  
‘’Ah shit, I’m sorry when I bumped into you, your lunch fell in the puddle too…Would you…Would you be really freaked out if I were to ask you to come eat lunch with me?’’ Derek asked Stiles, his eyes seeming earnest and yet his voice cautious.  
  
Lunch. He wanted to _eat_ with Stiles?  
No. There was no way that Stiles could go and _fucking eat_ in front of Derek. He didn’t know the man and shouldn’t care to eat in front of a stranger but Stiles simply didn’t eat in front of people, not unless he wanted to go puke it up 10 minutes later, smell like vomit and feel ashamed and disgusting. No way in fucking hell could he go and humiliate himself by eating in front of Derek.  
  
‘’It’s not my lunch. It’s my dad’s. I was…hum…I was supposed to have lunch with him.’’ Stiles couldn’t dare look Derek in the eyes, too anxious and feeling so embarrassed.  
  
‘’Oh. Well hum maybe we could go eat lunch sometimes whenever? I don’t want to come on too strong and I don’t want to seem creepy and like a freak stalker but I have this feeling like an urge to not let this chance slip away. I just feel like it would be a mistake and…hell I don’t even know your name…’’ Stiles a soft laugh come out of his mouth, the first in a while, his eyes searching for Derek’s.  
  
‘’ I could go for a coffee, sometimes whenever if you want?’’  
  
Derek’s eyes came up from where they were staring at the floor, slightly frowning. ‘’ Yeah? ‘’ Stiles’ hand that was still engulfed in Derek’s big one gave a little thug on it, silently asking for Derek to get closer to him.  
  
‘’Yeah, I would really like tha-AAH FUCK!’’  
  
The old track marks on his arms probably had a bad stretch when Stiles fell and now some blood was seeping through the shirt, red dots staining the fabric up and down the sleeves.  
  
‘’What? What’s going on? What happened? Did I do something? I’m sorry I was too creepy! We can not go if you want?’’ Derek looked probably like he felt, trapped and anxious.  
  
‘’That’s not it. I’m sorry Derek but I really gotta go. Sorry!’’ Stiles shout while running back home, his sleeves close to his torso, feeling his heart beats frantic in his chest and the feeling of a panic attack bubbling up and up in his chest.  
  
‘’WAIT! I DON’T EVEN have know your name or phone number…’’  
  
Stiles heard him but couldn’t risk going back and being exposed. He’d rather risk not seeing Derek again and keep his dignity than going back and risking Derek to see his sleeves and understand that he just asked a pathetic junkie out.  
  
Why should he dwell on it anyway? He couldn’t even do something as simple as go eat a salad with Derek so what’s the point in trying?  
  
He felt his phone vibrated just as he was getting in front of his house, his arms burning and wet.

 

 _Hey kiddo, the witness for my case just came in so I won’t be able to eat with you. See you tonight_  
  
Dad


End file.
